renners_in_de_grote_oorlogfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Peter Günther
7 oktober 1918 -|- Peter Günther thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb|Allgemeine Sport-Zeitung, 12-10-1918 Biografie Peter Günther werd op 29 augustus 1882 in Betzdorf an der Sieg geboren als zoon van een spoorwegofficier. Hij leerde voor monteur, verhuisde naar Keulen en vond werk bij de Allright fietsenfabriek. Die fabriek werd gesticht door Georg Sorge (1868-1954), die zelf als wielrenner in 1893 een tweede plaats behaalde in de eerste organisatie van de lange-afstandswedstrijd Wien - Berlin (582 km). Met de steun van zijn baas begon Günther in 1902 als een “Wertpreisfahrer” (amateur) met sprintwedstrijden. Op het Keulse kampioenschap in augustus 1902 versloeg hij zijn lokale rivaal Willy Schmitter, met wie hij ook tandemrace reed. In het voorjaar van 1903 probeerde Günther het voor de eerste keer als stayer en door het succes werd hij in mei al beroepsrenner opnieuw met de steun van zijn werkgever: hij bouwde een gangmakersmotor met Henry Otto die in de Allright-fabrieken als meestergast werkte en die werd ook zijn gangmaker. Maar in de wedstrijd tegen de Fransman uit Mauritius “Vendredi” en de Duitser Max Heiny kwam Günther zwaar ten val op de wielerbaan in Keulen-Riehl. Hij werd zo zwaar gewond dat de artsen vreesden voor zijn leven. Na enkele maanden herstelde Günther, maar hij koerste dikwijls met veel pijn zodat hij een speciaal zadel liet bouwen. In de loop van zijn carrière maakte Gunther nog zeker twee zware valpartijen mee. Bij een minder ernstig ongeval op 9 juli 1904 bij de “Großen Preis vom Rhein” veranderde de vriendschap tussen Günther en Schmitter in een rivaliteit; zelfs de fans waen verdeeld in een “Schmitter-“ en Günther-partei”. Deze rivaliteit duurde tot Willy Schmitter in 1905 in Leipzig verongelukte. Drie keer - 1905, 1911 en 1912 - werd Günther Duits kampioen halve fond en in 1914 zelfs Europees kampioen. 59 overwinningen tussen 1906 en 1910 maakten hem - qua prijzengeld - de op twee na meest succesvolle Duitse renner van deze jaren. Op 27 november 1907 hij te Berlijn III met Wanda Marie Meyer (°28-02-1885, Zingst - +15-02-1963). Het huwelijk bleef kinderloos. In mei 1910 opende hij de "Café Günther" op de Bischofsgartenstraße 8 in Keulen (vandaag staat het "Hotel Mondial" op de site). In 1911 won hij in Dresden de titel van "Wereldkampioen", die een vergitigd geschenk was. De Duitse wielerbond was als protest tegen vermeende verkeerde beslissingen op het vorig wereldkampioenschap opgestapt uit de Internationale Wielerunie en haar eigen werelkampioenschap stayeren ingericht. Naast 17 Duitsers deden echter slechts twee buitenlanders mee, de Amerikaan Robert Walthour (1878-1949) en de Belg Victor Linart (1889-1977). Ondanks het niet-officiaal karakter van het wereldkampioenschap werd Günther met een fakkeltocht door de Keulse wielerfans ontvangen aan het station en hem te vieren als een "wereldkampioen". Tijdens de Eerste Wereldoorlog werd op Günther opgeroepen bij het Motorrijdersbatajon uit Köln, na enige krre verlof om bij de Kölner Cito-Werken un wapenindustrie te werken waardoor hij aan wedstrijden kon blijven deelnemen. In het “Sport-Album der Rad-Welt” van 9 juli 1917 waarin Pter Günther een bijdrage schreef voor de reeks “Mijn mooiste wielerwedstrijd” het volgende: Ik ben nooit bijgegelovig geweest, in de pecht van het getal 7 geloofde ik … en ik heb altijd training of wedstrijden vermeden. Tijdens de wedstrijd “Goldpokal vom Rhein” op 7.7.1917 ben ik lang bang geweest, maar in Köln mocht ik niet in verlegenheid geraken, en daarom ging ik door en won ik met twee ronden voorsprong. Daarom is dit mijn meesrbevredigde wedstrijd geweest, want ik versloef niet alleen mijn tegenstanders, maar ook “de geest van her bijgeloof”. Ongeveer een jaar later, op 6 oktober 1918, crashte Günther opnieuw, dit keer op de wielerbaan in Düsseldorf-Oberkassel. Hij stierf een dag later – 7 oktober(!) – op de leeftijd van 36 jaar. Eind november 1919 werd plechtig een sarcofaag aals grafsteen onthuld op het Kölner Südfriedhof. De hulde was zo groot dat naast extra ingelegde trams nog veel bezoekers te voet naar huis moesten terugkeren. De festiviteiten werden afgesloten met een requiem in de Heilige Apostelenkerk, ook ter ere van Schmitter. De weduwe van Günther oerleefde haar man bijna 50 jaar en werd bijgezet in de sarcofaag. In Keulen-Müngersdorf herinnert de Peter-Günther-Weg aan hem en ook in zijn geboortedorp Betzdorf een straat naar hem genoemd. Daarnaast dragen de wielerclubs RRC "Günther 1921" e.V. Köln-Longerich 21 en de "RSC 1984 e.V. Peter Günther Betzdorf" zijn naam. De vereniging "RV Komet Delia 09", waarvan Günther medestichter was, organiseerde de gedurende vele jaren “Peter-Günther-Gedächtnisrennen”. Uitslagen 1904 *00-00-1904: 1ste G.P. von Dresden *00-00-1904: 1ste G.P. von Köln *00-00-1904: 1ste Goldpokal von Plauen 1905 *00-00-1905: 1ste in uurkoers, Paris, Vélodrome d’Hiver *00-00-1905: 1ste Grosser Frühlingspreis, Breslau *00-00-1905: 1ste G.P. von Plauen *00-00-1905: 1ste Nationaal kampioenschap van Duitsland *24-09-1905: 3de Goldenes Rad, halve fond, Berlin 1906 *00-00-1906: 1ste Kölner Frühjahrspreis *00-00-1906: 1ste Junipreis, München *00-00-1906: 1ste G.P. von Magdeburg *00-00-1906: 1ste Preis vom Drachenfels *00-00-1906: 1ste G.P. von Köln *00-00-1906: 1ste G.P. von Grüneiche, Breslau *''Günther behaalde als stayer 30 eerste, 11 tweede en 8 derde plaatsen op de Duitse banen en was daarmee de succesvolste Duitse stayer. Op vlak van geldgewin haalde hij in 1906 na Robl de hoogste inkomsten.'' 1907 *00-00-1907: 1ste Goldenes Rad, Berlin *00-00-1907: 1ste 300 Kronen, Spandau *00-00-1907: 1ste Preis der Stadt Leipzig *00-00-1907: 1ste Goldpokal von Köln *00-00-1907: 1ste Goldener Kranz von Spandau *00-00-1907: 1ste G.P. von Köln *00-00-1907: 1ste G.P. von Deutschland, Plauen *00-00-1907: 1ste G.P. des Vogtlandes, Plauen *04-08-1907: 4de Grossen Germana Preis, Köln, Sportplatz *''Günther behaalde als stayer 24 eerste, 6 tweede, 7 derde en 7 vierde plaatsen op de Duitse banen. Op vlak van geldgewin haalde hij in 1907 na Robl de hoogste inkomsten.'' 1908 *00-00-1908: 1ste Goldenes Rad, Berlin *00-00-1908: 1ste Dresdner Frühlingspreis *00-00-1908: 1ste Goldenes Rad von Magdeburg *06-09-1908: 3de Meisterschaft von Europa, Köln (100 km) *''Günther behaalde als stayer 7 eerste, 12 tweede, 5 derde en 3 vierde plaatsen op de Duitse banen; en 2 derde plaatsen op buitenlandse banen.'' 1909 *05-07-1909: 3de Meisterschaft von Deutschland, Düsseldorf *01-08-1909: 2de GP Berlin, achter tandems *''Günther behaalde als stayer 7 eerste, 3 tweede en 8 derde plaatsen op de Duitse banen''. 1910 *''Günther behaalde als stayer 1 eerste, 4 tweede en 5 derde plaatsen op de Duitse banen.'' 1911 *00-00-1911: 3de Goldenes Rad, Berlin *00-00-1911: 1ste Goldenes Rad vom Rhein, Köln *00-00-1911: 1steAusstellungseröffnungspreis, Chemnitz *00-00-1911: 1ste Preis der Stadt Leipzig *00-00-1911: 1ste Großer Preis von Europa, Köln *00-00-1911: 1ste G.P. von Düsseldorf *00-00-1911: 1ste Goldpokal von Breslau *00-00-1911: 1ste G.P. der Industrie, Plauen *00-00-1911: 1ste Westdeutsches Steherderby, Düsseldorf *00-00-1911: 1ste Weltmeisterschaft, Dresden (onofficieel wereldkampioen) *00-00-1911: 3de Meisterschaft von Europa, Breslau *30-06-1911: 1ste GP von Europa, Berlin, Olympia *27-08-1911: 2de Goldenes Rad, Berlin, velodroom Zehlendorf *03-09-1911: 1ste Meisterschaft von Deutschland, Barmen *''Günther werd in 1911 als tweede beste stayer na Gustav Janke beschouwd zowel in binnen- als buitenland. Hij behaalde 16 eerste, 8 tweede, 3 derde en 2 vierde plaatsen op de Duitse banen. Hiermee was hij de beste op de Duitse wielerbanen en in het buitenland was hij de tweede beste.'' 1912 *00-00-1912: 1ste Grosser Osterpreis, Köln *00-00-1912: 1ste Grosser deutscher Steherpreis, Köln *00-00-1912: 1ste Preis der Stadt Leipzig *00-00-1912: 1ste Grosser Jubiläumspreis, Köln *08-04-1912: 2de Öffnungspreis, Berlin, Olympia *21-04-1912: 3de GP Diamantindustrie, Antwerpen *03-06-1912: 1ste Meisterschaft von Deutschland, Leipzig *23-06-1912: 3de GP der Kampioenen, Antwerpen *11-08-1912: 3de GP Berlin, Olympia, Berlin *01-09-1912: 2de Meisterschaft von Europa, Wuppertal *''Günther stond in 1912 als tweede van de Duitse stayers en op de derde plaats voor het prijzengeld derde op de buitenlandse banen. Hij behaalde 5 eerste, 10 tweede, 3 derde en 5 vierde plaatsen op de Duitse banen. Op de buitenlandse banen waren er 3 derde en 2 vierde plaatsen.'' 1913 *00-00-1913: 2de Grosse May-preis, halve fond, Berlin *25-03-1913: 3de GP Berlin, halve fond, Berlin, Treptow *20-04-1913: 3de GP Karel Verbist, halve fond, Antwerpen *15-06-1913: 3de Meisterschaft von Deutschland, Düsseldorf *20-07-1913: 2de Meisterschaft von Europa, Antwerpen, Zurenburg *21-09-1913: 1ste in 1ste reeks GP Deutschland, halve fond, Berlin, velodroom Olympia *21-09-1913: 2de GP Deutschland, halve fond, Berlin, velodroom Olympia 1914 *00-00-1914: 1ste Abdullahpreis, Köln *00-00-1914: 1ste Großes Goldenes Rad von Essen *00-00-1914: 1ste G.P. von Europa, Köln *''Günther behaalde op de Duitse banen 6 eerste, 6 tweede en 3 derde plaatsen; op de buitenlandse banen was er een tweede plaats.'' 1916 *02-07-1916: 3de Silberne Pferd, halve fond, 50 km, velodroom Hannover *20-08-1916: 2de Goldenes Rad Dusseldorf, velodroom Dusseldorf 1917 *07-07-1917: 1ste Goldpokal vom Rhein, Köln *''Op de Duitse banen behaalde Günther 3 eerste, 5 tweede, 8 derde en 1 vierde plaats.'' 1918 *00-00-1918: 1ste Meisterschaft von Preußen, Düsseldorf *00-00-1918: 2de G.P. von Hannover *00-00-1918: 2de Meisterschaft vom Rheinland, Essen *00-00-1918: 2de in 100 km - Kriegsmeisterschaft von Deutschland *22-09-1918: 2de Meisterschaft von Deutschland, Leipzig Bronnen *Sport-Album der Rad-Welt. Ein radsportliches Jahrbuch, 18. Jahrgang, , Buchdruckerei Strauss, Berlin 1921. *Find a grave - https://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=177775391&ref=acom *Cycling 4 fans - http://www.cycling4fans.de/index.php?id=2290 *De Wielersite - http://www.dewielersite.net/db2/wielersite/coureurfiche.php?coureurid=22636 *Mémoire du cyclisme - http://www.memoire-du-cyclisme.eu/pelotons/coureurs.php?c=21580 *Rheinische Geschichte - http://www.rheinische-geschichte.lvr.de/persoenlichkeiten/G/Seiten/PeterGuenther.aspx *Wikipedia (DE) - http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_G%C3%BCnther_(Radrennfahrer) *Peter Lindlein (Betzdorfer Digitale Bibliothek)- http://www.betzdorf-sieg.de/Bibliothek/Peter%20Guenther-Radrennfahrer.pdf de:Peter Günther en:Peter Günther fr:Peter Günther Categorie:Duitsland Categorie:Gesneuvelde renners Categorie:Overleden tijdens de oorlog Categorie:Wereldkampioen Categorie:Europees kampioen Categorie:Nationaal kampioen